Octane (SG)
"In a universe with near-unlimited resources, no mech should have to power-down hungry for fuel." OCTANE is generous, kind-hearted soul. He searches Cybertron, trying to find new sources of energon to share with whoever needs it. When fully fueled, he travels to areas hardest hit by the war, distributing his fuel as fairly and widely as possible. Helping people makes him feel good, and he rarely accepts any kind of payment for his services. In robot mode, he carries a quad-laser, a liquid-fuel flamethrower, and a clawed deflecto-shield that turns back whatever beam or artillery that strikes it onto whoever fired. In M978 Fueler mode, his range is 300 miles and he can go up to 57 mph. He can carry 2500 gallons of ready fuel, with another 1100 gallons stored safely in subspace for emergencies. His internal equipment can modify other fuels into pure energon. He has internal hoses that he uses to drill for and siphon off liquid fuel sources. Although heavily armored in this mode, he is extremely vulnerable to a hit from below the tank. In C-130G aerial refueling tanker mode, Octane has a range of 2,360 miles and can reach a speed of 366 mph, but has virtually no defensive capabilities. Octane has a large storage capacity and an even bigger fuel pump, but sometimes he allows his compassion to outstrip his common sense. He often gives too much fuel away, leaving him weak and unable to search for more. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Octane was a researcher studying under Shockwave before the war, until Optimus Prime's attack. Wanting to help with the war effort, Octane signed up to help under the command of Megatron. In 2006, construction on Dinosaurer secretly began on Cybertron by the Constructicons with help from Octane and under the direction of Shockwave. Dinosaurer was an experiment granting sentience to wild creatures of Cybertron. Dinosaurer's gestalt-sized altmode was just an extravagance on Scrapper's part. MUX History: Octane is currently assigned to protect the Arch-Ayr fuel dump in Kaon. When Jetfire and Emperor Prime himself arrived to attack the fuel dump, Octane helped maintain the base's forcefields while Scourge and Shockwave drove off the Autobots. Octane fought alongside Megatron on the attack on the Ark, and joined him on the Freedom before it launched. Arriving on Earth, Octane took over as chief medical officer from Bombshell on the Nemesis. When the Autobots were spotted boarding a derelict ship in Earth's orbit, Octane was part of the team that went to investigate. When the ship came alive and attacked them, Octane was able to escape with Scourge. However, his comrade Reflector was grabbed and hasn't been heard from since. In 2013, Octane was made Chief Medical Officer of the Earth-bound Nemesis crew. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2010 (SG) April * April 13 - "Attack on the Polyhex launchpad" - Octane reports on the Autobots' unsuccessful attack on Kaon Players * He is currently available for temping for the TP. * BZero temped Octane for the Arch-Ayr fuel dump attack and the Nemesis attack * ZGilley temped Octane for the derelict ship exploration. References * 1986 Decepticons @ botchthecrab.com * Octane @ tfwiki.net * Tankor @ tfu.info Category:Characters Category:SG-Decepticon Medtech Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Decepticon Triplechangers Category:Medics Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers